


Ordinary clerk

by yhnbvr



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:50:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yhnbvr/pseuds/yhnbvr





	Ordinary clerk

Space-time  conversion  directly  influences  the  quality  of  work  in  the  text  creation  of  the  fantasy  novel .


End file.
